


Witness

by Listr_eng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listr_eng/pseuds/Listr_eng
Summary: Eren, Mikasa and Armin want to enjoy their last evening before the departure for the Maria Wall the next day. They surprise something they shouldn’t have seen. Oneshot.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 115





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Témoins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833151) by [Listr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listr/pseuds/Listr). 



> It takes place during the 12th episode of season 3 after the fight between Eren and Jean. Eren, Mikasa and Armin go out and talk about their hopes about the future.

Mikasa and Armin supported Eren and installed him on the stone steps. Armin sighted, sitting beside his friend.

“You could have stopped me.” Eren grumbled.

“You will heal quickly either way,” Armin answered, his chin in his palms. “Mikasa said you needed to let off some steam.”

Eren frowned briefly, then softened. He knew they were right.

Mikasa was quietly watching the street that was spreading down at their feet through her lashes. She didn’t react to Armin’s answer. She slightly pulled up her scarf on her chin.

Eren was feeling sore after his fight with Jean. He could feel the places where the other hit him with more strength. He rubbed his cheek.

“Do you remember the reason why we joined the Survey Corps?”

He had barely moved, whispering the words thoughtfully. Mikasa glanced at him.

Armin spoke.

“Yes. We were dreaming of discovering the world, of exploring those dry dirts, those forests, those freezing lands we had seen in the book I had brought.”

His eyes were sparkling under the light of the rare torches that were hung up the street. Eren nodded, smiling, imitated by Mikasa who settled for a light nod.

“How could we forget that?”

“And do you remember the sea?” Armin enquired.

He smiled widely and adjusted his posture.

“A stretch of salted water so vast it contains a lot more than whatever a merchant could ever produce?” He opened his arms to illustrate his words.

Mikasa and Eren were looking at him amused. Armin lowered his arms.

A pleasant silence settled between them. Their memories were flowing in their minds, the comfort of their shared childhood recalling itself to them.

The street was spreading down at their feet, the paved steps continuing to go down bellow. The alley was somehow lit by the rare torches, but the three friends were contemplating this nocturnal immobility without difficulty under the gleam of the moon.

While they were enjoying the moment, they were looking at the sleeping and calm city.

Suddendly, while Eren was sweeping the street with his eyes, his attention was caught by a movement in a dark corner. He squinted his eyes.

Eren elbowed Mikasa.

Mikasa glanced at him. Armin stopped on Eren, interrogative.

“Hu.. hum.. you should look at the corner down there,” he said whispering, making a vague movement with the hand. “There are the commander and the captain. Maybe we should head back inside, if they see us here we are going to be back to do the chores again.”

The two others turned their heads.

The designated corner was situated bellow, in the shadow, next to the entrance of an alley.

It was occupied by the commander Erwin and the captain Levi. They were calmly walking from the alley, then stopped. They seemed to talk and hadn’t noticed the three recruits.

Suddendly, Levi came ostensibly closer to Erwin.

“What do you think they are talking about ?” Mikasa asked.

“Surely about tomorrow mission.” Armin answered.

The three friends saw the captain put his hand on the commander’s chest and push him until the back of his interlocutor hit against the wall.

Armin frowned and gave them a questioning look. They shrugged their shoulders.

Then Levi began to loosen a bit the ribbon ornamented with a stone that Erwin was usually wearing around his neck, still leaning on the commander. He lifted his face towards him, seeming focused on his task.

Eren froze.

Erwin let Levi do what he wanted. He was watching him, his unique arm still in his coat pocket.

Eren swallowed. The atmosphere around them had changed, they were tensed.

Levi abruptly pulled the now looser ribbon. Erwin’s face leaned toward Levi, a serious expression concealing his features. He was staring at the captain.

Levi stood up straight, seemed to say something, their faces apart from each other from a few centimeters. Then he kissed the commander.

Eren choked with his saliva, and he pressed a hand on his mouth to smother the noise. Mikasa and Armin’s eyes were wide open, Armin shaken up.

The kiss lasted. The commander pulled his hand out of his pocket to wrap Levi’s waist. The other, drawing the ribbon again, changed the position of the other man’s head. The captain’s free hand had grabbed Erwin’s clothes. They lengthily kissed, Levi more and more squeezing himself up against his superior.

Erwin slipped his hand under Levi’s bottom, while their kiss was intensifying. The commamder’s breath was fastening, and even in the shadow, the three witnesses could see their chests rising. Suddendly, Erwin grunted, lifted Levi with his hand and turned around, pinning the smaller man against the wall. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist and let go the ribbon so he could put his arms behind the commander’s neck.

Levi lightly turned his head, ending the kiss. Erwin let his head nestle against Levi’s neck, nibbling at the skin. Levi’s hands tensed in Erwin’s back, and he let a moan out. Erwin, as if he was called by the noise, squeezed himself up against Levi, his breath faster. He lifted the head and Levi could catch his lips again. The two men were fiercely kissing, and the captain’s small moans were reaching Eren, Armin and Mikasa’s ears.

Eren turned to Armin, whose cheeks had gone as red as a beetroot. Mikasa, as for her, was displaying the same wide eyes and a pinkish color was flushing her face. Eren was feeling his face burning, the repressed cough hurting his throat. He exchanged a gaze with Mikasa. If they moved, they were dead. The captain would spot them instantly.

They had to stay as still as possible. Eren was bitting his tongue not to cough, his eyes tearing.

Erwin leaned to whisper something in Levi’s hear, who was breathing heavily. Levi sighted and started nibbling at his ear. Erwin arched a bit when one of Levi’s hands left his back to slip under his clothes. The commander’s breath, punctuated with hoarse moans was reaching their ears.

They stayed frozen, waiting with anxiety the two men to end it all.

After a long time that seemed interminable to them, the commander slowly let Levi slide down, their faces still nestled against the other’s. Levi pulled his hair to snatch a last kiss. They parted, panting. Levi stood against the wall where he was previously pinned up, catching his breath. Erwin adjusted his shirt and his coat, and tightened his ribbon. They exchanged some words in an undertone, then Levi stood up straight. They came out of the shadow and they saw Erwin adress a smile to the captain.

They suddendly became aware of the two men now walking up to them. Eren turned his head in all directions, panicked, looking for a hideout. Armin was doing so, and Mikasa was already on her feet, the hand under Eren’s armpit to help him stand up. They would never be able to leave in time. The anxiety was gaining them, Eren’s heart seemed willing to burst out of his chest. Armin and Eren showed crumpled faces.

They froze.

With horror, they saw the top of the captain’s head who was reaching the last steps to get to them. Slowly, the captain’s face appeared.

Eren’s gaze caught Levi’s. His blood turned cold.

The captain’s features, formerly slightly more relaxed than usual, instantly hardened. He stopped in front of them, they immobilized in their half-stood up position. He fixed them with his impenetrable gaze.

Erwin arrived a second after Levi. He was tidying his coat up, and, noticing Levi had stopped, gave him an interrogative look.

He saw them just in front of the captain.

The smile that he was displaying melted. He stared at the three friends and quickly ran his hand through his hair, which was messy.

Levi stared right through them.

“Can you tell me what you are doing here at this hour? I think I said to go to bed earlier, no?” His voice was freezing cold.

Armin swallowed loudly.

“We.. hum.. we took Eren to get some fresh air, he wasn’t feeling really good, and...”

Levi lifted a hand. Armin fell silent.

Erwin had straightened, in a rigid posture. His features were serious again. He glanced at Levi, who ignored him. 

“I think I am being clear when I give an order.” He looked down on them.

Mikasa imparted a little shake to Eren’s arm. He stood up, imitated by Armin. Eren noticed that Levi was just wearing his uniform, without the harness, a thing that he rarely did.

Armin carefully answered.

“Very clear, my captain. It won’t happen again. It was an exceptional event. May you accept our apologies, my captain.”

He nervously saluted Levi.

The captain stared at them. Eren blushed a bit more: he was going to understand that they weren’t in their normal state. All was needed was to look at them to realize.

Levi lingered on the two flushed young men.

He came forward and asked with seriousness:

“Were you here for a long time?”

“No.” Mikasa hastened to answer, containing herself a lot better than the two others.

Levi didn’t bat an eye.

“I see. And have you remarked something unusual, surprising ?”

A subtle nervous tic made Erwin’s index shake. He put his hand in his pocket.

“No.” Mikasa said, imperturbable.

Armin and Eren were sweating profusely.

There was a silence. Levi was still severely staring at them. They were aware of Erwin Smith’s serious gaze weighing on them.

Suddendly, Levi turned away and took a few steps to walk around them while they were turning their heads to follow his movements. They watched him slowly going away from them towards the building where they were staying.

Without looking back, the captain flung:

“Head back. It is an order. You have to be in your best shape for tomorrow operation.”

Plain words, pronounced with an icy tone.

Erwin quickly reviewed them, curtly saluted and followed Levi.

When the two men finally disappeared behind the wooden doors, Armin exchanged looks with Eren and Mikasa.

“Well, that was close.”


End file.
